


Sobre as etapas de cair

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean foi a catalise para a rebelião de Castiel mas não a fundação</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre as etapas de cair

Após voltarem para o presente ele foi novamente para Lawrence e achou galpão em que ela havia morrido há décadas atrás no tempo linear, há algumas horas atrás na sua linha de tempo pessoal, o chão do lugar havia sido pintado mas Castiel ainda tinha poder o suficiente para sentir a presença das assas dela queimadas no chão. Dentre todos os seus irmãos ele era o favorito dela, ela nunca disse isso mas deixou deixou claro ao ponto de até mesmo ele saber disso, mas só ali ele percebeu que ela também era a dele.

Após ela ter caído as ordens foram claras, não pensar mais nela, isso já era esperado, era o tratamento padrão dado a todos os anjos caídos, o inesperado foi não conseguir seguir essas ordens, seguir ordens era algo que ele sempre fora bom, talvez porque até então pelos últimos seis bilhões de anos as suas ordens vinham dela, e o principal problema disso é que quando esse primeiro questionamento ocorreu varios outros continuaram a aparecer.

Quando Castiel foi criado ela já estava lá e pela maior parte de sua existência ela continuou estando. Ele estava ao lado dela olhando para o mar primordial, lutando ao lado dela durante a rebelião de Lucifer, seguindo ela em todas as batalhas que ocorreram após isso, vendo os impérios da humanidade se levantarem e caírem, voando juntos entre as luzes da Aurora Boreal em suas formas verdadeiras e se sentindo completamente satisfeito achando que seria assim para sempre, ela como sua comandante, sua amiga, sua irmã.

Após ela cair ele foi promovido a posição que ela antes ocupava afinal ele era o seu segundo em comando. Ele nunca quis mais poder mas tentou fazer o máximo possível para ser um bom líder, tentando não demonstrar dúvida, tentando comandar do jeito que achava que ela comandaria se estivesse na sua posição, ironicamente muitas dessas dúvidas em sua mente eram ditas com a voz dela e tudo que restava dela agora era aquela voz na sua cabeça e as suas assas queimadas no chão.

Dean foi a catalise para a sua rebelião mas não a fundação, o dia em que ela caiu foi o dia em que ele lentamente começou a cair também.


End file.
